


Davidek

by Bittersweet



Series: Davidek [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boston Bruins, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Pastrnak gets de-aged and while it's not his responsibility Tuukka finds himself looking out for the kid anyways.





	Davidek

“Tuukka look! Tuuuukkkkaaaa!”

Tuukka tried to focus on his stretching, ignoring the sounds of the toddler playing nearby. There was a crash behind him and he winced, keeping his head down on his knees. He sat up and turned to look at the giggling pile of goalie pads. “What are you doing?”

“I’m a goalie, just like you!” Pastrnak picked up Tuukka’s mask and slid it over his head.

“Aww Tuukks you’ve got a fan,” Marchand said laughing as he and Bergeron walked into the Bruins locker room at Warrior Arena.

“Shh!” Pastrnak held his finger up in front of his lips, bumping up against the mask, and scrunched down into the pile of equipment so that he was nearly invisible.

“Is he hiding from me?” Marchand asked, his smile faltering as he looked from Pastrnak to Tuukka.

Tuukka shrugged. “How should I know?” He dropped into his last set of stretches.

“Hey kiddo,” Bergeron said crouching down next to Pastrnak and lifting the mask up. “Ça va?”

“Ca va bean!” Pastrnak answered giggling.

“Close enough,” Bergeron said grinning. “Now go say hi to Marchy before you hurt his feelings.”

Pastrnak’s eyes went wide and he scrambled out of the equipment, wrapping his arms around Marchand’s leg in a tight hug. “Hi Marchy,” he said earnestly, looking up.

“Hey Pasta!” A wide smile spread over Marchand’s face. “You want to go on a tour?” Marchand headed to the other side of the room where Krejci and Miller were tapping their sticks, the giggling toddler still clinging to his leg.

Tuukka pulled his gaze away from them and frowned at Bergeron. “What?” he demanded not liking the amused look on Bergeron’s face.

“Nothing,” Bergeron said grinning.

Tuukka scowled. “Don’t you have some warm ups to do?” he asked pointedly.

“I didn’t say anything!” Bergeron objected but headed to the other side of the room where Pastrnak looked completely distracted by Marchand’s antics.

Tuukka looked away and focused on finishing his warm ups. The rest of the team trickled in and he lost track of Pastrnak in the crowd. Which was fine, it was Krejci’s job to look after the kid anyways.

Everyone was ready to head out on the ice, listening to Cassidy say a few words before practice started, and Tuukka took the opportunity to check on Pastrnak. He frowned when he didn’t see him

“Hey,” he stopped Krejci as they headed to the ice. “Where’s the kid?” he asked hoping he was with one of the trainers or someone to watch practice.

“He’s with Marchy.”

Tuukka scowled. “No. He isn’t.”

Krejci looked around and paled. “Oh shit.”

Tuukka was already headed out the door as Chara came over to find out what was going on. He forced himself to stop and think, the arena was a big place, there must be hundreds of places for a toddler to hide, but he probably wouldn’t make it very far before someone would question a toddler on his own and stop him. So he had to be somewhere nearby. Pasta had been busy since Krejci had brought him to the rink, he had probably gone in search of a snack or someplace to sleep.

His mind made up Tuukka headed down the hall to his left where the Bruins player lounge was. There was no stove but they had a microwave and a refrigerator that they kept full of ready to eat food and there were comfortable chairs and sofas.

He got a few strange looks walking around in his skates and all his equipment but no one said anything; that was one nice thing about being a goalie, people expected you to do weird things.

Tuukka reached the lounge and headed inside. His heart nearly stopped when he didn’t see Pasta and he walked further into the room, checking around the furniture to make sure that the toddler wasn’t hiding behind or under anything.

He was just about to leave when he heard a small sound and turned his head in time to see one of the cabinet doors move. He hurried into the kitchen and carefully opened the door. Pasta was curled up inside, fast asleep. His left arm had slid down and Tuukka guessed that was what had made the door move. Tuukka sent a quick text to Chara to let him know he had found Pasta and they were on their way back. He carefully gathered Pastrnak into his arms and stood up. Pasta sighed and shifted in Tuukka’s arms but stayed asleep. Tuukka looked at the tussled blonde head and admitted to himself that maybe he cared about Pastrnak more than he’d like anyone to know. He guessed that was something the two of them should talk about when Pasta was back to being old enough to understand. He could keep him safe until then.


End file.
